Her Ideal Hero
by drama fixated
Summary: For him, it all had started on the train. Sequel to His Ideal Girl. [Harry x Hermione]


**Title: **Her Ideal Hero

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **For him, it all had started on the train.

**Warning: **Extreme use of "he" and "she." Other than that, nothing.

**Notes: **My response, fic wise, to HBP. It encompasses all the things that I love about the HMS Harmony, why I support it, and it also explains how Ginny, in all honesty, is _not_ the ideal girl for Harry.

This is the sequel to _His Ideal Girl _that some of you asked for. Luckily, I was hit by a plot bunny, so I could write this.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. He's all J.K. Rowling's. The lines "she is your sanity in a world full of madness" and "she is the one who stands with you when the rest of the world falls down" belong to Tomas Wilde Fontain. The credit goes to him for the beautiful and oh so true quote. The only thing that I own is this fic.

**Dedication: **To all my readers/reviewers, and of course, those who sail the HMS Harmony. Thanks so much for being an inspiration.

And this also goes out to **F**. Thank you so much for everything, hon. (hugs)

---

For him, it all had started on the train. It was where things had began to gradually build up, and finally reached an ending point a month later.

It was a happy memory, but at the same time it wasn't. He saw her for the first time, but they hadn't exactly hit off the moment they met. He hadn't known what to think of her; she didn't gape at him openly since he was _the_ Harry Potter, but then again she didn't ignore him as if he were a slug that sullied her feet.

She had read about him in books; about his extraordinary feat, one that he couldn't even remember, but somehow the darkness of that defeat stayed with him. And yet she knew that his fame wasn't important; it said nothing about him, and it was temporary.

She cared nothing for _the _famous Harry Potter; all she cared about was the person behind the name. The shy, brave, honorable and unsure part of him that he didn't show to anyone else but those who knew him best. She saw him for who he truly was; to her he was simply her best friend. She accepted all his flaws, forgave him for his mistakes, and always looked out for him.

And it was and _is _the same thing for him. When he saved her, he gave her a second chance for a new life, a new start. He has never tried to change her - she's never been just a source of knowledge for him. She's so much more than that - she is his equal.

---

It's not all one sided with them - they both give and give and expect nothing in return; they would sacrifice anything, including their lives, to save the other person.

It's always been like that with them. Even if they hadn't clicked right from the start - what they've gone through now has changed everything with them.

Over the years they've become a team; working together to save a world from an unknown future. She's helped him in ways that no one else could have ever done - researching, teaching, listening - being just _there _for him. She alone has been his light whenever he was lost in darkness. She's his strength, his unwavering support, his voice of reason, his best friend - she means everything and _is _everything to him.

- And this is why he needs her so much, so _badly_.

His first concern above all else has been her safety. He knows that she's more than capable of looking after herself - and yet he can't stop himself from worrying. It's the same with her, he thinks - even if he _is _a powerful wizard and the chosen one to defeat Voldemort - she can't stop herself from worrying about him, and making sure that he's alright. He knows that they both wouldn't live with themselves if the other died. They care about each other too much.

_This is why she's his heroine._

It's always been like this from the very beginning - she disagreed with his reckless actions, he was annoyed with her nosiness, yet thankful that someone actually _cared _about him. And her actions in the years to come would prove this to be true.

She's always looked after him - and he tries to show her that he's thankful, really; it's just his pride getting in the way. Whether it was when she had told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt or she'd always been there when he couldn't deal _with_ _it all_ - she's been there for him whenever he needed her. Always. And that says everything for him.

---

He depends on her too much, he realizes. So much that it's not healthy. But he can't function without her - she's his other half. Without her, he's literally nothing. He can't do anything when she's not there by his side. He just can't.

_And yet he can't depend her forever._

She's his sanity in a world full of madness. And he can't let himself leave her. She will _not_ let him go without her _- if you go,_ _I go, _she says. And he knows that what she says is true. He can't, _won't_ leave without her. He needs her too much. She is the one who stands with him when the rest of the world falls down.

And only with her can he stand up and fight again. Only with her can he forgive himself for everything he's caused -

- All the needless deaths, trauma, people's lives just wasting away...

Only with her can he be strong and defeat the darkness _that lies within him and everyone else_.

_For him, it all had started on the train_.

- fin


End file.
